A wireless communication system has been developed to support a higher data transmission rate in order to meet wireless data traffic demands, which have continuously increased. For example, in order to increase the data transmission rate, wireless communication system technologies have been developed to improve spectral efficiency and increase channel capacities based on communication techniques such as an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme or Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) transmission/reception.
Meanwhile, in the wireless communication system, cell-edge users experiencing a low Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) of a cell boundary far from a cell center, as well as a low Carrier-to-Interference and Noise Ratio (CINR) that are significantly influenced by a base station of an adjacent cell, correspond to factors limiting system performance. Accordingly, technologies such as Inter-Cell Interference-Coordination (ICIC), Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and receiver side interference cancellation are developed to increase transmission efficiency of the cell-edge users.